United Socialist Federation of Pegasus Prime
The United Socialist Federation of Pegasus Prime is currently the largest and most powerful nation within the BWMC's standards, spanning from end to end the entire Orion Arm and several bits of the Saggitarius Arm. Founded in 2399 (Pegasus Nova-Aurorian Calendar) After the fall of the United Nova Primian Empire by Macrobot P. Aurora and the New Imperial Federative Council, the new Leaders created a Senate composed of 600 members, matching the number of Systems reunited. A separatist Nova Primian group known as the convergent began growing powerful after the Empire fell, gathering thousands of starships and ground based units. When the Convergent met with Pegasus Prime, a Brutal war sparkled, completely destroying the separatist entity but leaving the Pegasus Primian Federation with a deep scar. This war is known as the Evening war, and it was the first conflict the USFPP fought. Pegasus Prime had 2 Civil wars afterwards, but survived both conflicts and marched towards progress, order and ascension. 18 more planets joined the Federation during 2417 and 2428, booming the Pegasus Primian economy and growing bigger the already extremely powerful military force. Military Pegasus Primian Military is perhaps one of the largest in history, gathering billions of infantry units, tens of thousands of staships, thousands upon thousands of tanks, armored vehicles, even mobile fortresses and a a powerful airforce, consisting of F-116 Skynight Starfighters, that can perform several operations on the skies. Infantry forces are composed by Unit-82 battledroids retrieved from the Royal Legion of Liberon, 19 Billion units, Geth units, Battledroids and standard infantry. The Pegasus Primian Space Navy is massive, nearly three times larger than the Merculan Armada, aproximately 86 thousand assets. The number still grows, after Liberty Praesidium's chairman, Colonel Noxious, demanded the expansion of Liberty Naval Power in space; the Pegasus Primian Admuralty then convocated a series of decisive conferences and meetings that have resulted in the expansion of the Pegasus Primian Navy's limit of ships from 90,000 to 116,000. To think about the menacing scale of such space force, the Merculan Armada has about 35,000 ships, and is well known for irs victories throughout Merculan history over the course of the 22nd, 23rd and 24th centuries in the Nova Aurorian calendar. Culture Here we are introduced to the most diverse and developed culture in the galaxy, the Pegasus Primian culture. Primarily composed by elements resemblimg a mix between American and Japanese traditions, the culture within the planets inside the Pegasus Primian Federation is based on a few principles: intellect, discipline, perseverance, collectivity, technology and ascension. All of these have allowed Pegasus not only to be one of the most developed and wealthy nations; with a Per Capita Income estimated at nearly 1 million dollars and the GDP Domestic Product estimated at 344 quadrillion, combined with a PPP of 400 quadrillion; but also to be an extremely powerful nation by military nation and at the same time peaceful, and to be an absurdly advanced galactic power. Pegasus Primians lack however, a strong religious belief, due to their nature in valorizing intellect and the rational, argumentative thinking, which creates a barrier between faith and reasoning. This barrier is often compared to periods in the Middle Age, in which Philosophy was built around beliefs in both areas - Patristics/Patrology and Scholasticism. Periods of the Pegasus Primian History The Pegasus Primian history is divided in 17 different periods. Below are listed all of them. Aurorian calendar * Pre-Aurorian Republics Age - 1850 * Aurorian Republics Age - 1987 * Age of the First Confederacy - 2020 * Age of the Second Confederacy - 2090 * First Nova Primian Empire - 2186 * Second Nova Primian Empire - 2245 * First Age of Reconciliation - 2290 * Second Age of Reconciliation - 2320 * Third Age of Reconciliation - 2340 * First Nova Primian Civil War - 2361 * Second Nova Primian Civil War - 2394 * Reorganizatiom of the Empire - 2399 Pegasus Primian Federation - Present Demographics and Sociopolitics Pegasus primian demography is remarkably distinct from normal nations. Because the Federation has entire planets under its control, the population can varyin a single planet, from billions to millions, for example, Auroria Prime, the twin homeworld of the Nova Aurorian species, is the most populous planet in the Federation, has around 19.3 Billion people, while Omega 4, a fortress world, has no more than 500 million. Altough planets like Auroria Prime, Nova Prime, Hydrania Corintian Prime and Pegasus Prime may seem like crowded overpopulated worlds, only half pf the population lives in the surface. That is explained by what is perhaps the most remarkable and largest engineering feat: artificial rings. Artificial rings are massive megastructures constructed around a planet to provide more space for people to live, more space for industries, military bases, facilities, research installations and shipyards. Each of the planets listed above has 4 of these rings, each 300 kilometers wide. Pegasus Prime has a total population, combining its 618 worlds, over 203 Billion people, over one fifth of a Trillion. In Sociopolitics, Pegasus Prime has a system that resembles collectivism, and for this reason, many humans assume that the nation is socialist. That is completely wrong, as Pegasus has a capitalist styled economical system and a free market. The political system is built around a democratic Federation, where Presidents have a lifetime charge and elections take place every 10 years. Despite the fact that the Presidential Mandate is long, the candidate must be prepared for such challenge and prove what he/she can do rather promising so. This is one of the reasons why Pegasus Prime is not a corrupt nation, togheter with the fact that Pegasus Primian people do not lie, it is something cultural and related to ancient traditions. The current President/Supreme Chancellor is Macrobot Primus Aurora, son of Crystal Primus Aurora and Alexander Primus Aurora, the rulers of the the United Nova Primian Empire.